


Side-Quest Surprise

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: An unlikely date, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: It's hot. It's early. Prompto and Gladio are missing, and all Noct wants to do is go back to bed. The only thing that could make this day any worse is another pointless fetch quest....For the Ignoct Secret Santa event 2018





	Side-Quest Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For tatertotarmy on Tumblr, for the Ignoct Secret Santa! Thanks for being my giftee! You requested Iggy and Noct going on a date - I hope you enjoy this spin on things!

**Quest in Progress: Sweet Dreams**

**Current Objective: Get a full night’s rest**

 

The prince is dreaming. It’s hard to put his finger on what exactly he’s dreaming  _ about _ , but he knows it feels like something really good. Something that leaves him warm, comfortable - and very,  _ very  _ grouchy when he’s pulled out of it. 

“ _ No. _ ”

“Highness, please,” Iggy tries again, his voice way too awake at way too early in the morning. 

On reflex, Noctis tugs the blankets back up to his chin. “ _ No _ ,” he repeats in tone as flat as Iggy’s is urgent. Several seconds pass. He thinks, just for a moment, that he’s managed to win this round, that he’s got a shot at a couple more hours of sleep before he has to get up for real. Maybe he can even sink back into that dream he was having - one that almost definitely involved the same man leaning over him now, only with far less clothing - and hums as his eyes drift closed in victory.

Ignis shakes his shoulder again. “Highness,  _ get up.  _ It’s Prompto and Gladio. They’re gone.”

Well,  _ shit _ . Now that’s got his attention. Reluctant though he is, the prince rolls onto his back in the large, heavenly bed and casts a bleary look up at his boyfriend. “Gone?” 

Above him, sharp green eyes stare back. It isn’t surprising that Ignis is already dressed, trading in his usual Crownsguard attire and leather jacket for a short-sleeve button-up more befitting the hot Lestallum climate. Nor is Noct shocked to see the hotel room’s been tidied up, the windows already opened to let the morning sun (still hot) shine in. What does catch his attention, however, is the state Iggy’s left his hair in - unstyled, unspiked, and falling into his beautiful eyes almost like an afterthought. If there wasn’t the pressing matter of their (apparently) missing friends to worry about, he’d be tempted to simply tug Iggy back into bed with him….

“Yes,  _ gone _ ,” that less-than-amused voice repeats. Ignis pulls just out of his prince’s reach, almost as if he’s somehow read his exact train of thought. “I found this note when I was cleaning this morning. Here.” 

“Read it to me,” Noct says, rubbing his eyes with his palms. 

“Very well. It begins, _‘Dear_ _dudes_ ’ - in Prompto’s handwriting, if you couldn’t guess.”

The prince snorts. 

“‘ _ Dear dudes. Gladio and I heard about a totally awesome and totally not-fake hunt just outside the city, so we’re going to check it out.’ _ ” 

“...A hunt? Just the two of them?” 

“Noctis. Does ‘totally not-fake’ sound, oh, I don’t know,  _ fake _ in any way to you?” 

“No?” 

The eye roll is expected, but the bridge-pinch under the glasses seems a little unnecessary. “Right. Moving on, then. The rest of the note reads, ‘ _ It’s probably pretty dangerous so you definitely shouldn’t come looking for us, or try to ask the dude at the Beanmine where we went. See you later - if we don’t get killed, that is. Your (probably already dead) friends, Prom and Gladdy. P.S. Come save us.’” _

Something seems... _ off  _ about the note. Noct rubs the last of the sleep from his eyes, sweeps several locks of hair out of his face, and frowns up at Iggy. “So...are we supposed to go help them, or…?”

There’s a long pause, during which time Ignis draws in a calming breath and blows it back out again. Smiles patiently, and reaches forward to clasp Noctis’ hand between his own. “I believe, Highness, that is precisely what we are meant to do.” 

* * *

**New Quest Added: Two Beans in an Idiot Pod**

**Current Objective: Talk to the local tipster for information on your missing friends**

 

For late morning, the Surgate’s Beanmine is packed. Customers are crowded around small tables under even smaller sun umbrellas, hoping, perhaps, for a brief respite from the already sweltering heat. The place is so busy, in fact, that the owner - a local tipster they’ve met plenty of times - won’t even acknowledge them until they sit down to order a drink. 

“Hey, welcome back boys. What’ll it be today?” 

Ignis shakes his head. “Actually, we’re here on busin--”

“A chocolate-banana smoothie for me. Specs, you want anything?” Meeting those sharp green eyes with a smile of his own, Noctis waggles a menu in the air. 

“...I’ll have an iced coffee. No sugar, please. Extra cream.” 

The man scribbles down their orders on his notepad, and wanders away before Ignis can get in another word. The long-suffering tactician sighs. “Highness, need I remind you that our friends may or may not be in mortal peril somewhere? Are you certain we’ve got time for this?” 

“It’s called strategy, Specs. Trust me on this - wait ‘til he brings us our drinks, then try asking him then.” 

There’s another sigh hanging in the air; a predictable ‘ _ really, Noctis’ _ almost palpable on Iggy’s lips. But then Noct lays a hand over his on the small table. Squeezes softly and smiles in that innocent, adoring way he knows Ignis can never refuse. “Please?” 

To the surprise of no one, it works. As does the prince’s plan only a few minutes later, when the server returns with one iced coffee and a smoothie that couldn’t pass for a breakfast if it tried. They tuck in - Noct without reservation - as the tipster sits down to join them for a chat. 

“Your pals? Yeah, I think I do remember them stopping by real early this morning….” The man scratches the stubble on his chin as he speaks, alternating between nodding and furrowing his brows. “Two of ‘em, if memory serves. A real tall, meaty fella, and a skinny blond kid?” 

“That’s them alright,” Noct laughs around a mouthful of bright, yellow ice cream. 

“Do you happen to recall where they said they were going? A hunt, or perhaps a quest of some kind?” 

“Sure do,” comes the answer. “They asked about a nasty critter that’s been attacking all sorts of people to the south of here. Farms, mostly, and you can’t get there by road.” 

Ignis looks skeptical enough for the both of them. “That sounds...suspiciously inconvenient. If driving is out, what options does that leave us?” 

“Chocobos?” the prince asks hopefully. 

“Nah, poor birds would never make it through the brush. I’ll tell you the same thing I told your friends earlier - fastest way out there is by cable car.”

“You mean, those orange things that run out from the plant?” 

The man flashes Noctis a grin. “That’s right. I bet Holly’d give you a lift, if you can catch her in the right mood.”

“Great, yeah. Thanks a bunch.” 

“Don’t mention it. Now, if you boys don’t mind,” he says, and turns to Ignis to hand over the check. “That’ll be 58 gil for the drinks.”

* * *

**Quest Updated!**

**Current Objective: Convince Holly to let you freeload on the cable car**

 

They really should have known that the moment the head of the power plant laid eyes on them, she’d have a job lined up. Nothing in Lestallum ever seemed to come without a price, least of all simple favors, and as he and Ignis approach the EXINERIS gates, Noct can already hear his feet groan in protest. 

“Good timing, boys! I was hoping I might run into my favorite hunters today.” Holly waves enthusiastically from the top of the steps, her thermosuit glinting as bright as her smile in the sunlight. “Got some work for you and -- hey, weren’t there more of you last time?” 

Courteous as ever, Ignis is the first to accept her handshake. “There were, yes. We seem to have...misplaced two of our friends.”

“Oh. Sorry to hear that.” 

A quick exchange catches her up on the situation, as well as the reason they’ve come to see her. If she can offer them passage over the mountains, Ignis explains, they will happily assist her with her tasks once they return. 

“Yeah,” Noct agrees. “What’d you need, anyway? More pipes to be inspected? Demons get into the reactor again?” 

“Actually….” She does this thing with her bottom lip, not unlike Prompto when he’s about to apologize for something, or Cindy when she needs to send them on a wild auto-parts chase. “That’s kinda what I wanted to ask you guys about. You see, the cable car was running just fine earlier this morning, but. Well. Take a look for yourselves.” 

Neither of them really  _ want  _ to look, but they don’t exactly have a choice. Not when they already know what they’ll find at the scene - the cable car, frozen in place where the ropes pass over the edge of the city. Useless to them until they can find a way to get the gears turning once more. 

Ignis glances sidelong at Noct, then offers Holly a weary smile. “...What do you need us to do?” 

* * *

**Quest Updated!**

**Current Objective: Find a spare doohickey to repair the ratchet-majigger**

 

As usual, the market at noon is the busiest, most sweltering place in all of Lestallum. Noct draws a hand across his brow, and promptly proceeds to wipe the sweat onto the front of his already-soaked t-shirt. 

Beside him, Ignis is faring little better. “Yes, that certainly looks like the gadget we’re searching for,” he answers, with diminishing patience, to the old man behind the counter. “But I fail to see how a  _ photograph _ is going to help us in this situation.”

“Well, y’see, this wrench here is part of a rare set. I lent the other half to my business partner last week, but he must’ve plumb forgot to bring it back like I asked him. I sure do hate to have both pieces on loan at the same time.” 

“Let me guess,” Noct groans. “You’ll let us borrow this one, but we’ve got to track down the missing half first. Right?” 

 

**Quest Updated!**

**Current Objective: It’s just a stupid wrench, how hard could this be?**

 

“Sure, I’ve still got it.” Randolph’s hands are planted firmly on his hips, and Noct does  _ not  _ like the look he’s giving them. “Was planning to use it to fix my leaky toilet, but I got so caught up with weapon orders that, well…. You boys ever do any plumbing?” 

 

**Quest Updated!**

**Current Objective: A toilet? Seriously?**

 

“Highness, wait! Don’t open the water valve yet, I’m still --  _ Blrrgegh!!” _

“....Oops. Sorry, Specs….” 

 

**Quest Updated!**

**Current Objective: Give us the goods, old man!**

 

“Thank you kindly, boys! I’ll rest easy tonight knowing this beauty is right back where she belongs. You take good care of this one, now, y’hear?” 

One glare from Ignis, whose hair is still dripping wet and whose arms are folded crossly over his chest, has Noct stepping forward to accept the reward. “Um. Yeah, thanks. We will.” 

“Glad to hear it. Say...you two go swimming or something?” 

 

**Quest Updated!**

**Current Objective: Here! Just take it!** __

 

Holly is waiting for them next to the EXINERIS gates. They aren’t even sure how many hours have passed, nor whether Gladio and Prompto are still even alive out there in the fading light. Frankly, Noct thinks as he and Iggy trudge the last of the way up the steps, he isn’t sure he even cares anymore. 

“Welcome back! You guys made it just in time,” comes the too-cheery greeting from above. Ignis, for all his usual tact, can only manage a tight smile in response. “Did you get the wrench?” 

“Yeah. We got it alright. This... _ is  _ the right one, isn’t it?” The prince’s breath catches in his throat as he holds it out for Holly to inspect. Already, the sun is beginning to sink below the edges of the power plant behind her. Its light catches in the crystalline cores of the meteor shards that surround the place, reflecting in iridescent patterns and casting a blue-ish glow all around. It would, Noct thinks, be calming - romantic, even - if not for the ache in his feet and the fear of somehow, in some way, triggering another quest. 

But when Holly looks back up at him, she’s smiling. Not just a smile of appreciation, though she accepts the wrench all the same. The smile she wears is  _ mischievous _ , kind of like how Prompto looks just before he sneaks up on Gladio with a well-aimed jab to the glutes. And it’s  _ definitely  _ not Noct’s imagination, because he can sense Iggy’s confusion growing, too. 

“You boys really did a great job today. I gotta say, I’m impressed.” 

“Holly…?” 

“At first, when those friends of yours told me the plan, I thought they were nuts. ‘What kind of idiot would fall for a trick like that?’ I asked myself.” (Right on cue, he feels Ignis’ gaze boring into the back of his skull) “But it all worked out in the end, just like they said it would.” 

“What exactly, if you would be so kind as to enlighten us, is this trick we’ve so evidently fallen for?” 

Again, Holly smiles. Instead of an answer, though, she twirls the wrench expertly in her fingers a few times, and whistles while she makes her way over to a panel on the wall. It looks complicated, at least to Noct’s untrained eye, with dozens of knobs and levers and gauges he can’t even begin to imagine the purpose for. But Holly knows what she’s doing. One quick flash of the wrench and there’s a  _ clank _ like gears falling into place. She presses a button next, then flips a switch, and another. Then, as if by magic, the cable car rope overhead begins to groan to a start. 

“You...fixed it. Just like that?” 

“Hey, I’m a professional. Besides,” she smirks, dropping the wrench into her thermosuit and zipping it up. “It was never broken to begin with. We’ve just been stalling it for the right passengers.” 

For the first time, Ignis appears about as lost as Noctis. He adjusts his glasses in an attempt to hide his surprise. “Stalling? Passengers?  _ We?” _

“That’s right. Hop on in and see what I mean. Those friends of yours, they sure did go to a lot of trouble for all this.” 

Even as she speaks, one of the bright orange cars rolls to a halt near the top of the power plant. Holly gestures them toward a stairwell leading up to the platform, and waves them off from down below. Hesitantly, still on edge, they creep forward, Noct with his hand in Iggy’s and his heart somewhere in the middle of his throat. 

The closer they get to the car that awaits them, the more the prince can make out through each of the windows: a flickering light coming from inside, some kind of table in the center, and...are those  _ heart pillows?  _

“Iggy, do you think…?”

“...Those two?”

“They couldn’t have. Could they…?”

“I knew they were up to something. Though I suppose there’s only one way to find out.” 

Noct smiles as Ignis holds the door open for him. They climb in together, both sliding into a cozy bucket seat on one side of the car. There is, in fact, a table, upon which sits a romantic display of candles, chocolates, chilled champagne, and a single, hand-written note. 

This time, it’s Noctis who picks it up first. “...It’s from Gladio. And Prompto, too.” 

“Well,” Ignis urges. “Read it to me.” 

“ _ ‘Sup. Hope you guys had fun on your date today. You’re always complaining you never get enough time alone, so here’s your chance to make up for it. Oh, and sorry about the toilet thing. That was Prom’s idea. Love ya nerds, G and P.’” _

“...Date?” 

“Nerds?” 

One breath, two, before Noct is laughing and falling forward into Ignis’ arms. It’s so crazy, so heartfelt and thoughtful and ridiculous that it actually makes perfect sense. They aren’t even mad about it, how could they be? Sure, Noct had to get out of bed early, and yeah Iggy’s hair is still a little damp - and, okay, they’re probably going to strangle both of their friends once they get back to the hotel, but…. Well. 

Noct looks up almost shyly into warm, green pools. Feels his boyfriend’s arms tighten around him and thinks, not for the first time, how grateful he is to have Iggy by his side. To be able to wake up with him, to share silly memories with him, and yeah, even to track down stupid quest items with him. Because after all, no day, no matter how bad, could ever  _ actually  _ be bad so long as they’re together. 

The cable car gives a shudder as the rope starts moving again. It lifts up, high up above the city until the buildings and stars are just twinkling lights in and endless sky around them. Ignis pops open the champagne. Noct holds out their glasses. And as the meteor shards burst with color in the last light of day, the two come together for a long overdue kiss. 

 

**Quest Complete!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Just so we’re clear,” Iggy at last pulls back to hum against his prince’s lips. “I’m still going to kill those two when we get back.”
> 
> “Nah. I’ve got a better plan. Trust me, Specs.”


End file.
